Confessions
by zundae-dragonne
Summary: A short Fiolee drabble. The adventuress and the vampire king have been hiding something from each other, something neither can hold down any longer.


It was dark outside but the bright light of the moon shown greatly over these great, vast hills I call home. It had been an extremely long day, filled with adventuring and running silly but fun errands for the princes across the Land of Aaa. They're hadn't been much exciting adventures lately, the most dangerous monster I had to deal with today was a giant ogre terrifying the goblin kingdom.

I slowly walked across the vast plane, my treehouse vaguely in sight now. Cake was rambling on about something Lord Monochromacorn told her. I began lazing behind, dozing in and out of the boring conversation.

"Hey girl, what's wrong?" Cake questioned me with a worried look.

"What? Oh…I'm just…tired." Even though today was a casual day, my mind was weary on a certain subject that had been haunting my mind for a while.

"You sure? You seem bothered."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." Cake just fave me a weird look then trotted along. We had finally reached the treehouse. "You go ahead inside, I'm gonna go up to the hill." Cake looked at me, still worried, but I wasn't ready to talk to her about what was going on inside my head. She soon wearily went inside and I made my way up the large hill behind our home. It was a giant cliff that looked over the beautiful land of Aaa. I always come here to think.

Recently, the subject was strange. Normally I would be bothered about Gumball or my break up with Flame Prince…well, king. We had to separate when he took the thrown. But no, none of this is what's wrong.

After my break up, there has been someone here for me, someone you wouldn't excpect, Marshall Lee. He had always been a close friend of mine, but we always did nothing more than joke around. But recently, he had been comforting for me. He reassured me that everything was OK, and would give me a hug. And he would do it on nights like this.

I heard his evil chuckle coming from behind trying to startle me. I did nothing but sigh.

"Hey, Fi! What's up?" he floated over in front of me.

"Oh, nothing. Just been a long day of errands." He gave me a look much similar to Cake's.

"You're lying."

"What?"

"There's something bothering you, I can tell." He always read me like an open book. I didn't reply to him, just laid my head on my knees, which were tucked close to me. "Is it that hot head of a king?"

_No, Marshall, it's you… _I thought to myself. I had been finding myself thinking about him a lot lately. There were feelings I couldn't totally understand. When Marshall was here, everything felt right. When he hugged me, I felt safe. When he looked me in the eyes, I could melt under his gaze. I had wondered to myself, _"Are you falling for him?" _Then I'd answer, _"No, you can't…he's just a friend…" _but I knew that wasn't true. I was falling for him.

"C'mon, Fionna, tell me what's wrong?" He floated over and sat beside me, putting an arm over on my shoulder.

"It's just… I'm having a guy problem."

"Hot Head or Gumwad?"

"Neither, actually." I didn't want to tell him who; I didn't want to tell him that the boy was him…that I wanted him. I was unsure what he'd say. He always flirts with me, but it's always jokingly. Yet recently, I've felt something more. Cake would always act weary when he and I hung out. She was never too fond of him, but now…

He gave me a confused look and knew I didn't want to tell him who. "Tell me what you're feeling towards this mystery guy."

I sighed, unsure if I should tell him out front, or hint, or do nothing at all. But I just let the words flow out, "It's just recently, this guy came into life, well he was there before but he's more important now. And I think I…I think I'm in love with him."

I don't think he understood, for he got a solemn look on his face and looked down over Aaa.

"Fionna, can I tell you something?"

"Yeah…" I said, unsure of what he was going to say.

"I don't know who this guy is but I feel like I should get this off my chest to avoid anymore pain between us." he paused, and then continued, "I really like you, Fi. Like, I like you a lot. I don't know what you feel towards me but I just want you to know you're special to me, you always have been. I don't want anyone to hurt you, and I especially don't want myself to hurt you. Fionna, I'll support anything you want…but I want you to know my feelings towards you…" he then grew silent.

I raised my head up to look at him, surprised by his words.

"Marshall, I-"

"Fionna, I know I may seem like a bad guy, but I'm not. Listen I…I just really want you to be happy so just ignore that I said anything-"

I shut him up quickly. Not with a shush or a hand over his lips, but with my own lips upon his. Marshall pulled away, surprised by the kiss, and honestly I was surprised I did it too.

"Marshall, that guy is you. I…love _you_." His surprised look grew into a huge grin as he tackled me over onto the ground as in a huge hug.

"I love you so much, Fionna. I'm so glad you feel the same." He hugged me for a few more moments before his head rose away from my stomach. He then hovered above me as I lay there on the ground. He was blushing and had a weird smile. It was…nice…not evil at all. I couldn't help but smile in return before he embraced me with another, longer kiss. Then, cradling me in his arms, he spoke lightly.

"Stay with me…forever."

"And always." I whispered in return as we lay there, holding each other tight.


End file.
